transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Lock
Powered by the four Omega Keys, the Omega Lock stands deep in the Sea of Rust with the power to remake Cybertron. A mysterious device whose creation is lost to myths and rumour once its existence was discovered it became the ultimate prize in the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Though it was originally destroyed, a second was built giving life to Cybertron again. During the final battle against Unicron the second lock was destroyed. It is currently unknown if the first Omega Lock will ever rise again from the rubble. History The circumstances of the Omega Lock's creation are currently unknown as of now. It is believed to be an Artifact of Primes given Alpha Trion's knowledge of it and the fact that it predates the Sea of Rust. When Cybertron was ravaged by war Alpha Trion knew the Omega Lock could restore it ,exactly why he waited millions of years to tell Optimus is unknown. Among the relics he sent Optimus was the Star Saber. Within the sword, he sealed a message telling him of the Lock and the Keys that could restore Cybertron. After the Autobots secured the keys and reached Cybertron they traveled to the Omega Lock's location in the Sea of Rust. They found it's drive and the four Omega Keys reacted and turned the structure into its full form. Megatron then arrived and bargained the lives of Jack, Miko and Raf for the Omega Keys. After activating the Lock, Megatron tested it on a nearby ruin which was restored to pristine condition. He then sent its power through a Space Bridge where it cyberformed part of Jasper, Nevada to create a second Darkmount. As Megatron intended to cyberform Earth and kill all indigenous life, Optimus grabbed the Star Saber and destroyed the Omega Lock's drive, creating a large explosion which destroyed most of the structure. Despite this, Optimus believed that the Omega Lock could be rebuilt using the Forge of Solus Prime. Despite dying, and the Forge being the only thing that could save him he ordered Smokescreen to use whatever power was left in the Forge to restore the Lock as he had been selected as Optimus Prime's successor. Smokescreen went against Prime's wishes and placed the Forge in his leader's hand which restored him to life, but drained the Forge of its power. Omega Lock 2.0 When CNA and Synthetic Energon created Cyber Matter, Megatron focused all his resources on the reconstruction of the Omega Lock. Shockwave salvaged what he could from the original and said that retrofitting the systems with Earth technology was more logical than rebuilding it from scratch. The list of supplies included twenty tons of nuclear control rods and a particle collider syncothron. The device was built on the underbelly of the Nemesis. When Shockwave and Ratchet finished the Cyber Matter equation, enough was put into the Omega Lock to cyberform all of Earth. The Nemesis was moved into orbit to launch the Cyber Matter. The Autobots and Decepticons battled for the device. The Autobots had strict orders not to destroy it. Optimus and Megatron battled on the device itself for their last battle. Bumblebee brought Prime the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock and save Earth only to be shot dead by Megatron. The Omega Lock's energy field restored him to life, voicebox included, and he used the Star Saber to kill Megatron. After the Autobots claimed the Nemesis, they fired the Lock at Cybertron's core restoring the planet to life. The Omega Lock was still attached to the Nemesis as the Autobots used the ship for a headquarters. Without any Cyber Matter it was simply a decoration. The Lock was destroyed when the Nemesis crashed next to the Well of AllSparks. (Though its drive may have survived presumably) Abilities The Omega Lock launches Cyber Matter. It's purpose is to restore Cybertron should the planet be heavily damaged. However, as it launches Cyber Matter it can also cyberform entire worlds. Miko believed the Omega Lock was a device that restored planets but Optimus clarifies that all it does is rebuild Cybertron or create new ones using other worlds as templates. Differences There are several differences between the original Omega Lock and the Omega Lock 2.0, which the Decepticons built. The original required the four Omega Keys to be activated whereas the new model only required one individual behind its control console. The original also seems sligthy larger than the new one and possess darker metal. The largest disadvantage between the the two is that the original had a seemingly unlimited supply of Cyber Matter, where as the new one had to have the limited Cyber Matter pumped into it. Category:Relics Category:Technology Category:Locations